


消除

by Freud_the_cat



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freud_the_cat/pseuds/Freud_the_cat
Summary: This is a short story for elsanna， written in Chinese. It is about desperation and relief. I am trying to depict the struggles between these two girls. The following is Chinese summary:ANNA将左轮手枪抵在了头上，里面只有一颗子弹。她一次一次地按动着扳机，等待着死神的降临。当死神即将叩响生命之门的时候，一瞬间，万物冻结。那么等待在ANNA前方的是什么呢？这是一部关于ELSA和ANNA的“车”。我希望可以写出一种氛围，一种感觉。（对，就是你想的那样。）
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	消除

还有30分钟……凝视着桌子上左轮手枪发亮的枪身，漆黑的枪身在月光的映照下发出金属的光泽，右侧则是一枚同样闪着冰冷光泽的子弹。Anna用风衣将身体紧紧的裹住，深深陷入到扶手椅子中。不一会儿，左手拿起手枪，右手将子弹推入弹槽。轻轻合上轮式弹仓，只听咔嚓一声。“今天试几次呢？” Anna喃喃道。枪口轻轻敲打着自己的额头，看着时钟的分针精准的指向了55分.  
“3次好了”。  
深深的呼吸了一下，她将枪口抵向了自己的下颚，闭上了眼睛。  
咔哒……咔哒……真是走了狗屎运。  
食指再次缓缓扣动扳机，随着火花从弹壳喷涌而出，弹头借着火焰的冲击力，正准备冲向了外面未知的世界。然而就在此时，子弹，枪身开始绽放出晶莹的六角雪花。狂妄的火焰转瞬被扑灭，而结晶则继续疯狂无限的自我复制，直到将子弹永恒的冰封在了弹道内部。Anna猛的睁开了眼睛。霎时， 无数雪片，飞舞飘落。冰蓝的双眸，淡金色的头发随意的披散在身后。白色的风衣包裹着高挑的身体， 宛如女神降临般，出现在了房间的另一侧。右手修长的手指，则随意拨弄着一个透明的晶体，以完美的规则的不断的重组，变幻着。  
似乎毫不惊讶于面前人那炫目的魔法。Anna 暗暗骂了一句“shit”。将手上的个冰坨丢在了桌上，暗自庆幸自己的手没有被一起冻上。感受到了对方冰冷的视线，Anna像做错事的孩子，不自然的清了一下嗓子。眼睛则死死盯住桌上那个该死的冰坨。  
毫无疑问，眼前站着的这个和自己有着相同瞳色的女人。就是自己那最最亲爱的姐姐，Elsa。  
“Anna, ”低沉清冷的声音缓缓传来，“我需要一个解释。”高跟鞋撞击着地面，发出清脆的响声，一步接着一步地缓缓地向自己靠近。还未来得及反应，手腕一凉，抬眼一看两条冰制锁链紧紧的将自己的双手与椅子的扶手捆在了一起。隔着衣服能感受到不断的传来的寒气。  
“Wait…what”Anna惊讶地睁大了眼睛。身体本能地从椅子上弹起来，但在感受到了双腿上的重量后，又被重重的砸回到了椅子上。这才意识到，那女人正跨坐在了自己身上， 双手勾住了自己的脖子。眼前是一张无限放大的熟悉而精致的脸。感受到了对方呼出的冰冷清香气息正不断地扑到自己脸上，Anna不由地向后缩了缩，眼睛拼命地躲避着眼前幽蓝的凝视，瞥向一侧，紧紧地瞪着手腕上的冰链子。  
“解，解释什么。我做，不对，我做过的事不是明摆着么。很，很显然，我希望你离开这个地方，去你自己该去的地方，永远不要回来。”说完这番话仿佛用尽了自己全部的力气，Anna不由得自嘲了一下，之前明明在脑中排演过无数遍再次见面对峙的场景。真正到了见面的时候，自己居然颤抖到了结巴的程度。  
“不，我说的不是这件事。”对方依旧是毫无感情地缓缓地说着。然后，一只手枕在自己的脑后，另一手则腾了出来，冰冷的手指滑向自己的脖颈。冰凉的触感让Anna 感受到了自己颈部狂跳的脉搏，浑身的血液冲上了脸颊。那灵活的手指在自己的皮肤上不断的描摹着， 仿佛在寻找一个合适的位置死死的掐住，冲破皮肤薄弱的阻隔，让这冰冷与血液的炙热合为一体。然而，手指的主人似乎另有目的。食指轻轻的点在了下颚上自己枪口曾经对准的位置，继续说着，“为什么要做这种事？”  
“哦！你是说为什么从下颚射击是么？是因为这么做，可以直接击穿中枢。书上说这是最快捷有效的手法”Anna 以一贯惊人的语速说出了自认为完美的答案。  
“Well, 看来我们需要想一些办法让我们的小公主说实话了。”随手一挥，Anna觉得自己的上衣扣子，一个一个地被解开。缓缓地被褪至一半，雪白的双肩和胸前的皮肤被暴露在冰凉的空气中。在Anna庆幸自己还有一层内衣护体的时候，随着一个响指，内衣肩带滑落，整个胸前的美好全部展现在了月光之下。一条爬虫一般暗黑色印记若隐若现。  
“你，你在干什么”慌张地盯着这一切的始作俑者。却发现，对方的双眉微蹙，头偏向一侧，一抹绯红攀上了本就白皙到过分的脸颊。接着无数的光点汇聚，白色的风衣连同全身的衣服从衣领处被逐步分解，变成了透明的轻纱，隐约可见的是……意识自己看到了什么，Anna 猛地闭上了眼。我的天哪。  
“还记得当我们还是孩子的时候， 我们一起玩儿的那个‘骑大马‘的游戏吗？” 只见那人又重新勾住自己的脖子，朱唇凑近自己的耳边低语。“让我们再玩儿一次吧”。  
“什……”尾音转为呻吟，胸口传来阵阵刺激，双眼再度睁开。裤带不知什么时候早已被解开，那里有着本来是男女同源的圣器，蕴藏着人类最为古老的感知，那是神明赐予的欢愉。  
而如今，Elsa站起了身，丝丝银线从双腿间拉开滴落在了Anna的裤子上。眼中的冰蓝融化成了一滩澄澈的湖水，神明一般俯视着等待着接受指引的信徒。  
神爱世人，那么你会爱神吗？  
“别用那种眼神看着我”Elsa, 你应该恨我，而不是，“哦，不……“圣器被神明的手弹奏，千百根琴弦跃动着，演奏出了至高无上的欢乐交响曲，指甲不自觉地嵌入了椅背。泪水不受控制地溢出了眼眶，皆被一一地仔细地舔舐干净。终于，乐章进行到了最后一个音符。  
手腕上的束缚早就融化成了水，深入到了袖子里，依旧是凉凉的。脸上也感受到了凉凉的液体，一滴，两滴。Anna抬起头，发现那深蓝的湖水早已泛滥决堤。Anna不自觉的抬手将自己姐姐的泪水一一拭去，并叹了口气。  
“所以，这次换来承载你的重量”Anna将那人重新拉回自己的身上，一只手攀附上了腰上冰冷的皮肤， 另一只手虔诚的重复着神明方才的教导。对方不住地挺直了腰板，为防止失去平衡，双手慌忙搭在了自己的肩上，好看的双眼紧紧的闭住，长长的睫毛上挂着晶莹的泪滴，双唇紧抿奋力地阻止自己发出任何声音。这让Anna回想起了那紧闭了十三年的大门，在那门后面隐藏的什么呢？  
于是有生以来第一次，Anna仰头吻上了那紧闭的双唇，仿佛再次叩响那道紧锁的大门。同时手不由的加快了速度。终于抑制不住，大门被打开。Anna得以长驱直入，寻找着对方的柔软，最初只是尝试性的触碰，渐渐的对方有了回应，于是你追我赶，难舍难分。Anna感觉自己被紧紧的拥入了Elsa的怀里，那一刻，近乎融为一体。  
已经筋疲力尽的Elsa 无力的靠在Anna的肩头，确认了Anna胸口的那道黑印消失的无影无踪后，缓缓的闭上了眼睛，嘴角勾起了美丽的弧度。Anna此时又再次看向时钟，时钟指向五点整。又看了看桌上早就化成了一滩水的冰坨。思忖道：“对了，冰坨里面原来是什么来着？……算了，随他去吧”看了看怀中早已熟睡的冰雪女王，才恍然发觉，天亮了。


End file.
